Kensei Amagiri
Kensei Amagiri is the main male protagonist of DxD - The Last Amagiri. He is one of the captives on Hagun Island, a formerly undiscovered island on the further coast of Japan, and acts as the base for an illegal underground tournament known as Gehenna held by a Human named Taro Aoyama being sponsored by a number of Old High-Class Devils due to their interest in the children with special abilities. Kensei was soon to another part of the Human World after hearing of their plot to take away Claire from Hagun Island, who is revealed to be the daughter of Claire Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki. He was later found by Sun Wukong in a field-exclusive only to Youkai, then saved by Sun Wukong after being attacked by a number of larger youkai. Though the Monkey King had thought it would be best to just return Kensei to the Shinto Faction, he refused and decided that before he did anything else he'd help Claire before doing anything else. Though Sun Wukong wanted to refuse what he said after seeing the determination in his eyes, Sun Wukong decided to take him on as a disciple until he was strong enough. Three months later, he returned to Hagun Island and started a rebellion against their captors. Appearance Kensei is a ten-year-old with black hair and gray eyes that has been described as having both pure fighting spirit and confidence. Due to the conditions on Hagun Island, he has been mainly seen wearing light clothing providing him little to no protection. Despite his young age, due to his many battles on the island Kensei as a more tone build. After he returned to Hagun Island after his three-month training the Sun Wukong, Kensei wore a black gakuran unbuttoned school uniform with a white undershirt. After the time skip, Kensei had become a seventeen-year-old young man of average height with his hair becoming a bit spikier; due to his training, his body had become more well-built his figure become more clean-cut. He has also been described by women as being a perfect combination of both Cute yet Handsome and Strong yet Kind. Kensei is usually seen wearing the prime uniform worn by individuals who live on Hagun Island. Personality Kensei is a strong-willed and noble young, even in the heat of combat he always maintains his composure even when faced with a dangerous monster. When fighting in Gehenna Tournament, he developed a "Win or Die" mindset whenever Kensei steps in that ring or when he faced against opponents far more powerful than him; this mindset is described by Alice as being an instinct developed for him to survive. This mindset in combat, however, this was formerly held back due to his hesitance in using his clan's techniques or swordplay during his matches since he refuses to use their techniques in a greedy sport. Outside of the Gehenna Tournaments, Kensei acts just like any child his age; he acts just like any caring older brother to his adoptive sister Claire and generous towards his friend/ally Alice. Like any protective older brother, Kensei is adamant about letting Claire join in the tournament like him and Alice despite him knowing that she's fully capable of taking care of herself. As described by both Alice and Claire, he can sometimes be very dimwitted whenever it concerns with dealing with a woman and a bit unknowledgeable about their feelings towards him. Like a true martial artist and swordsman, Kensei holds all the ideals benefitting one. He enjoys fighting with strong people particularly those far powerful than him desiring to test himself against them to further develop his skills. This desire to fight strong opponents has led to many people calling him a battle maniac. History Kensei is a descendant of the Amagiri Clan who took demon-slaying and exorcising evil spirits as their main job in life, they also serve under the Shinto Gods as protectors of the country along with the Five Great Families. Kensei along with his mother were the only remaining members due to the mysterious deaths of all their fellow clansmen, which they were spared after Kensei was brought into the Gehenna Tournament at the age of 10; with his mother attempted a rescue attempt, but was soon killed in a battle with one of their hired mercenaries making him the Last Amagiri. Powers & Abilities Amagiri Technique: This official fighting style of the Amagiri Clan, which incorporates attacks capable of slaying both demons and evil spirits whether armed or unarmed; his fighting style leans more towards swordplay, which his clan is most known for. Their techniques can cause a number of effects like injuring beings without a physical form or executing either ki-based or elemental attack. Being the Last Amagiri, Sakura, his mother taught him all the techniques both armed and unarmed along with inheriting their secret techniques. Senjutsu Specialist: Kensei learned how to utilize Senjutsu during his training with Sun Wukong who he trained with for three months. Using Senjutsu, he can both read and track an individual's aura to spy on their state from far away distance. By controlling his flow of ki, Kensei can strengthen his physical body and/or even cause the vegetation around him to bloom or wither. By using Senjutsu in close-quarters he can disrupt his opponent's ki and cause internal damage. *'Purification Master:' Being the Last member of the Amagiri Clan, Kensei learned how to become a skilled Mystic directly from his mother. He became capable of purifying evil spirits from his mother and utilizes them in his swordplay and martial arts. Learning Senjutsu from Sun Wukong leads to Kensei growing into a very powerful mystic able to increase his power to purify evil spirits. *'Touki:' Kensei can cover himself with an aura of ki, drastically increase his power, defense, and speed. His mastery has been shown when he focuses touki that would normally cover his body around either his fists to further increase his striking power and/or around his whole body to increase his defense. Due to both his constant body and martial arts training since the age of 10, Kensei gained an enormous level of touki. *'Acute Energy (Ki) Sense/Control:' Because of his expertise with using Senjutsu, Kensei has shown to be able to accurately sense out an opponent's energy signature to the point where he could tell where a person was lying depending on the slightest change in their spirit. He has the ability to control the faintest electrical signal that natural runs throughout his nervous system. Through training, Kensei had gained perfect control over his ki and thus stops any of it from leaking out of his body thus allowing Kensei to become far stronger than he was before. Immense Strength: His three-month physical training with Sun Wukong has developed his physical prowess to the point where he could deal with the Gehenna Guards. Kensei can perform a number of superhuman feats due to his rigorous martial arts training over the years, which also resulted in him gaining full control over his physical body. When this is combined with his superb muscle control along with his perfect ki control allow Kensei to wield heavy normally speed dampening weapons such as Mugetsu and Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi almost as if it were as light as a feather. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Kensei has shown to be extremely fast due to him fighting as a combatant during the Gehenna Tournament allowing him to outmatch a number of monsters. From further training, for even trained Knights like Yumi and Xenovia even they had trouble keeping up with his speed; he was able to evade a number of different attacks, block attacks from high-speed opponents and counter them due to his heightened reflexes. Immense Durability: Kensei has remarkable endurance that allows him to fight against opponent relying on pure power such as Sairaorg and Issei for a considerable amount of time. His durability is further increased after being covered in his touki. Immense Stamina: Kensei has a massive amount of stamina, being able to fight for exceedingly long periods of time against top-tier opponents and monsters. Due to finding out how to control the energy used in his attacks, he has the ability to fight despite being injured and still fight efficiently against his opponent. Immense Combat Skill: Kensei is considered to be Gehenna's Top Fighters due to his immense combat skills, potentially being the only "Normal" Humans capable of forcing Vali into using his Juggernaut Drive and killed an Evil Dragon (though with assistance from Alice, Claire, and Brynhildr). He has also shown capable of casually dodging attacks from the Gremory Group while deflecting their attacks using a normal katana. Master Swordsman: Kensei is a master swordsman capable of wielding the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the Grass-Cutting Sword and the Imperial Regalia of Japan, a testament to his strength and skills. At the age of 10, Kensei dominated monsters that he fought against during the tournament in Gehenna with his normal swordplay. When compared to experienced swordsmen like both Yumi and Xenovia, the two of them noted they weren't even near his true strength. As a true testament to his skills with a sword, Kensei earned himself the title Sword Saint. The only known swordsmen showed to give him trouble Brynhildr, Arthur, Siegfried, Ewald and Vasco Strada. *'Amagiri Swordplay:' The natural swordplay of the Amagiri Clan, while implies delivering extremely swift yet precise strikes and cuts on their opponent's bodies. This swordplay has an advantage against those people who wear armor since they can attack the faintest openings and weaknesses in them. Kensei soon worked on controlling all the muscles in his body, the energy wasted in his attacks, and altering the electrical signals that run throughout his nervous system. Mastering this resulted in Kensei being able to a deliver dozens of slashes that can't be perceived and soundless to the point where all that a person sees is an instant flash. Master Martial Artist: Aside from his families' swordplay, he is also a practitioner of their martial arts having been trained in them at a young age. Training with the Monkey King, Sun Wukong increased his combat strength to the point where he could deal with and knock away multiple Gehenna Guards with only close-quarters combat. Over the seven-year time skip, Kensei has developed his martial arts to the point where he could deal with Middle and High-Class Devils along with Fallen Angels with just normal kicks and punches. *'Instant Movement:' Derived from Shukuchi (Reduced Earth), a teleportation technique used by the Sennin. This technique allows him to move faster than the eye can normally track, but it makes his movements near impossible for other to perceive by expertly controlling his flow of ki letting Kensei close in on his opponents almost instantly. Another variation is known as the Void Instant Movement allowing him to kick off the empty air. *'Healing Palm' (霊気治癒, Reiki Chiyu): Combining the Healing-Technique of Senjutsu along with his Martial Arts. By focusing senjutsu in both his palms, Kensei uses it to stabilize the internal energy of people that he touches (mainly woman) and produce of different effects. When being used as a massage, Kensei can use it to not only increase other natural abilities to heal and also produce a calming feeling within even the strictest individual. Another practical use allows him to stop the attacks of others by sending a calming effect in attacking opponents. Perceptive Combatant: Kensei is a highly perceptive combatant, at the age ten he would often read the attack patterns of his opponents on a daily basis. Training with Sun Wukong, he became fully aware of his surroundings and locations of his opponents; being able to read the weaknesses in their attacks. Skilled Technician: Kensei is a skilled technician, preferring to face his opponents by studying their movements in the middle of combat to find himself an opening to attack. As a Technique-Type Fighter, Kensei seeks to polish his sword and combat techniques to their utmost limit. Equipment Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): also known as the Divine Spiritual Sword and Kusanagi-no-Tsugiri '(lit. ''Grass-Cutting Sword) of Shinto legend rivaling both the original Excalibur and Durandal. Unlike the other holy sword that is said to have been forged by God, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi was found inside the body of the eight-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. This is a unique holy sword said to unleash a peaceful quiet hum so precise that it can split a leaf in half after it comes into contact with its edge and is said to be able to cut through even immaterial bodies. '''Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): This is a first model Sacred ARMs, this is a specialized weapon invented by Zane Wayland. While not in use it takes the form of a blackish blue crystalline object that fits in the palm of his hand. This was made from information gathered from Devil/Norse techniques and from the Sacred Gears; along with using a unique metal called orichalcum. Once its activated it takes the form of a pure black single-edged sword that has a revolver chamber installed on the hilt, and a blue light traced along the blade. Using this, Kensei channels energy into the six revolver chambers and fire them off as an energy beam. Amagiri Tanken (天霧短剣, lit. Heavenly Mist Dagger): A number of black steel combat knives made by Zane and he usually keeps one on hand, while keeping the rest in a dimensional storage. All of them are capable of injuring a creature of darkness and can be enhancing using ki; a number of them can be used to form a barrier meant for keeping out evil spirits. Trivia *Kensei's given name is Japanese for "Sword Saint" (剣聖), which references his potential as a swordsman. **His family name, Amagiri (天霧) means "Heavenly Mist". *Kensei's character design is based on Touta Konoe from UQ-Holder, Ikki Kurogane from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan, and Kanata Age from Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Hagun Island